Big Time Rush's Daughters Hectic Lives
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Hannah Mitchell-Knight, Daniella Diamond, Sofia Garcia, and Bailey Mitchell-Knight face every problem young girls have. First crushes, first dates, first "time of the month" problems, but they also have other problems as well. They are the daughters of Big Time Rush. That means that they get hounded by reporters when they want normal lives. Read and review, don't hate!


_**A/N: I know that I tried doing a story like this before but got bored with it halfway through, so here it is again! Big Time Rush and eventually Big Time Angels as the girls grow up and face not only regular girl challenges, but also being Big Time Rush's daughters. Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

**Name: Hannah Nicole Knight**

**DOB: August 16, 2024**

**Parents: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell-Knight**

Logan Mitchell Knight stood inside hospital room #213 in Cuyuna Regional Medical Center, his daughter, Hannah Nicole Mitchell-Knight in his arms.

His husband, Kendall Knight was sitting in the chair in the corner, her sea green eyes shielded by naturally pale eyelids.

Yes, you heard me right. Logan and Kendall are married, and both men. They had to get a surrogate, obviously, and were beyond thrilled when they not only found out that this baby would be a girl, but that she was happy and beautiful.

Hannah's dark brown eyes, that happened to match her Papa's, were open and staring at her Papa.

"Hi, baby girl. You are so cute. You seem like you will be just like your Daddy, who I am sorry to say is sleeping right now." Logan whispered, rolling his eyes slightly at the baby.

Hannah giggled at her silly Papa, and it seemed like she was trying to roll her own eyes.

She had little tuffs of her Daddy's blonde hair peeking out, and Logan wouldn't have it any other way.

This was the way he liked it. He and his baby, with her Daddy close beside them, and that's how it would say.

* * *

**Name: Daniella Jasmine Diamond**

**DOB: November 22, 2024**

**Parents: James Diamond and Emerald Mitchell**

James Diamond paced his wife's hospital room, his baby girl, Daniella, in his arms.

James and the girl's mother, Emerald, weren't married yet, but they knew they would soon enough.

They had actually planned on it, until they found out that they were going to have a baby together and had to put the wedding on hold.

Needless to say, their families were _not _happy about that fact. James' mother didn't like the fact that her son would be stuck with her as a wife, which was going to happen anyway.

Logan was the one who mostly wasn't thrilled in Emerald's family, besides the girl's Grandfather, until she told him that they were getting married as soon as the baby was old enough to handle it.

Logan still isn't very happy, but, he's not as upset as they both thought that he would be, considering Logan and Kendall have a baby of their own.

Daniella started to squirm in her Daddy's arms. She was just like him. If the attention wasn't on her, she wouldn't have it.

"Hey, silly girl...you got to be quiet, ok? Mommy is sleeping, and she's a bear if she's woken up." James whispered, chuckling softly.

He felt a pillow on his face, and heard his baby's precious giggle.

James rolled his eyes at his wife, who silently reprimanded him with the eyes their daughter gained.

Yup, they weren't married, had a baby, and yet they couldn't be happier. That was just how it was.

* * *

**Name: Sofia Maria Jennifer Garcia**

**DOB: July 29, 2024**

**Parents: Carlos Garcia and Cassandra Garcia**

Carlos Garcia had his precious baby girl, Sofia, in his arms.

She already wasn't like most babies.

Little Sofia had her Papi's mocha skin, her Mama's green eyes, not to mention her red hair.

She was also very curious, like her Papa had been growing up, and sometimes still is now.

"How's she doing?" Cassie, the girl's mother, asked, a small smile on her face.

"The doctor said that even though she was three hours and a week earlier than expected, she's healthy, which is good." Carlos replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good. I would hate to have something happen to her. Especially since I gave birth to her, you know?" Cassie asked, sighing softly.

Carlos nodded his head sympathetically. Yes, he did know. He had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm just glad that she's fine and healthy, not to mention curious." Carlos said, taking his wife's hand.

They both smiled when they heard their baby giggle. And that was fine with them.

* * *

**Name: Bailey Olivia Mitchell-Knight**

**DOB: July 4, 2026**

**Parents: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell-Knight**

It was two years later, which, of course, would make Hannah Nicole Mitchell-Knight, two-years-old.

She and her Daddy were walking down the hall of Cuyuna Regional Medical Hospital, Room #213, where Hannah was born two years ago.

They decided to go there because one, that was where their Papa worked, and two: Hannah wanted to see her new baby sister.

"Daddy, where's my baby sister?" Hannah asked quietly. Her Daddy had already explained to her that she had to be quiet because there were other babies in the hospital.

"We're almost there, sweetie. Just a few more steps." Kendall said, chuckling softly as he knocked on the door.

Logan, smiling, motioned to his family to walk into the room.

"Hannah, meet your little sister, Bailey Olivia Mitchell-Knight." Logan said proudly, smiling softly at his two-year-old.

Hannah studied her sister carefully before sitting in a chair.

"Can I hold her, Papa?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.

Logan, nodding, handed the baby to the two-year-old.

Kendall snapped a picture, which he just couldn't help.

They were just too cute, and Hannah seemed to like Bailey.

And that was when the family knew that they would be together...forever.


End file.
